residentevilfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Journal de Lott
Le Journal de Lott est un document dans Resident Evil Survivor. Emplacement Le fichier se trouve dans la maison de Lott, sur l'île Sheena. Transcription Français= 10 septembre J'ai vu des prisonniers aujourd'hui, à la salle de jeux. Ils avaient tous les yeux vitreux. Y'avait même une fille qui bavait. Et certains garçons me regardaient méchamment, aussi. Ils portaient tous des couvertures et ils sentaient le pourri. Comme papa et le Commandeur Vincent me l'ont expliqué, ce sont des gens différents de nos bonnes familles d'Umbrella. Papa m'a dit qu'on les avaient amenés sur cette île pour les opérer et en faire des gens normaux. Je pense qu'il a raison. J'espère pour eux qu'ils deviendront bientôt des gens biens. 15 octobre J'ai entendu dire que le Commandeur Vincent avait tué ces personnes qui ont essayé de s'évader de la prison. Je me demande pourquoi ces choses-là arrivent. Je sais que ces gens sont inférieurs à nous, mais fallait-il vraiment les tuer ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce en cela que je croyais ? Umbrella et mon papa n'étaient-ils pas censés aider ces pauvres êtres inférieurs en les opérant ? Pourquoi les ont-ils tués ? 23 novembre C'est la panique complète dans la ville ! Il y a des monstres partout qui attaquent les gens ! Les messieurs d'Umbrella, qui étaient toujours gentils avec moi avant, ont tout à coup commencé à m'attaquer. Au secours ! Je vous en prie, quelqu'un, aidez-moi ! 24 novembre Mon papa et ma maman se sont transformés en monstres. Un des survivants m'a dit que c'est le Commandeur Vincent qui a transformé les gens de la ville en monstres. Je ne peux plus faire confiance à personne... Je dois me débrouiller tout seul pour survivre et protéger ma petite sœur à tout prix ! Nous devons nous échapper de cette ville tous les deux !! |-| Anglais= September 10th I saw some prisoners at the arcade today. They all had sleepy eyes. One of the girls even slavered. Some of the boys were glaring at me. They wore rugs and smelled rotten. Like dad and Commander Vincent told me, they are very different people from our Umbrella families. Dad told me that they bring them to this island so they can operate on them and make them into decent people. I think they are doing the right thing. I hope they will become decent people sometime soon. October 15th I heard Commander Vincent killed those people who tried to escape from the prison. I wonder why such a thing happened? I know they are inferior to us, but did we have to kill them? Is this what I believed in? Umbrella and my dad were supposed to help the inferiors by operating on them... Why did he kill them? November 23rd The city is in total panic! Monsters are everywhere and they are attacking people! Those Umbrella people who were very nice to me suddenly started attacking me. I need help! Please someone rescue me! November 24th My dad and my mom turned into monsters. One of the survivors told me that Commander Vincent turned the people in this city into monsters. I can't trust anyone now. I have to survive and protect my sister Lily, no matter what! We have to escape from this city together!! |-| Japonais= 9月10日 今日、けいむしょにかんきんされている人をゲームセンターで見かけた。 やつらときたらみんなうつろな目をして、 やだれを垂らしている女もいた。 反対に、 はんこう的な目でこっさをにらんでた奴もいた。 みんな着ている服はポロポロで体からくさった匂いがしてた。 パパやビンセント司令官が言うとおり、 やつらはボクたさアンブレラの人間とは違うおろかな人種なんだってよく分かった。 パパたちは、あいつらをまともな人間にしてあげるために、 この島に連れてきてしゅじゅつして治してあげるんだって言ってたけど、 そのとおりだと思う。 早く治してあげたほうがいいよね。 １０月１５日 ビンセント司令官が、集団だつごくした人たちを殺したんだって。 どうしてこんなことになっちゃったの？ 確かにあの人たちは、ボクたちよりおとってるけど、殺すことはなかったかず。 どうして？ ボクの信じていたものって何だったの？ アンブレラやパパたちは、おろかな奴らをしゅじゅつで治してあけるはずじゃなかったの？ どうして殺しちゃったの？ １１月２３日 街中がパニックになってる！ あちこち化け物が現れて、人をおそってるんだ！ 昨日までボクに優しかったアンブレラのあじさんたちがボクを襲おうとしたんだ。 誰か、誰か助けて！ １１月２４日 パパもママも化け物になっちゃった。 ビンセント司令官が街の人たちを化け物に変えたって生き残った人が言ってた。 もう、 誰も頼りになる大人ないない….。 こうなったら、 ボク一人だけても生き残って、 妹のリリィだけは何としても助けなくっちゃ！ そして二人でこの街を脱出するんだ！！ Galerie EPSXe 2018-12-02 16-32-30-37.png|Emplacement sur la carte. EPSXe 2018-12-02 16-32-10-63.png EPSXe 2018-12-02 16-32-12-72.png EPSXe 2018-12-02 16-32-14-49.png EPSXe 2018-12-02 16-32-16-10.png EPSXe 2018-12-02 16-32-17-74.png EPSXe 2018-12-02 16-32-19-11.png EPSXe 2018-12-02 16-32-20-80.png EPSXe 2018-12-02 16-32-22-34.png Apparition * Resident Evil Survivor en:Lott's Diary Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil Survivor